


Wrong answer

by Ripley2win



Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Ending, Gen, Sonata, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-02
Updated: 2010-08-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 21:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ripley2win/pseuds/Ripley2win
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is this what would have happened if Mick St. John had been any one else?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrong answer

Wrong Answer

 

I don't own Moonlight. Wish I did.

 

"The night we met, what was I wearing?"

"You want me to tell you what you were wearing some night last fall?"

"Yes."

"I can't remember an unimportant thing like that."

Beth took a deep breath. "Get out."

Mick left Beth's apartment but stopped to bang his head on the wall.

"What the hell did I do wrong?"


End file.
